Rei and Kira have an hour before kira's parents co
by katrinaCichoracki
Summary: rei was dropping of kira when they saw her parents weren't home, kira invites rei in, things happen...
1. Default Chapter

Kira held on to Rei's back as they motorcycle flew down an ally.  
This was one of the times that they most enjoyed together. Riding on his cycle made everything seem so free. They thought they could fly if they wanted to.  
Rei slowed the bike down as they rolled up to Kira's house. The house was pitch black and no care was in the drive way.  
"Do you want to come in for a little while", Kira asked as she took off the helmet.  
Mimicking her actions rei turned off the bike as a sign for yes.  
He held out his hands and smiled. She took the help and gave her hands to his. Then he helped pull her off the bike.  
"Oh Rei", Kira thought. Rei stood there frozen for a second. "Her eyes are so mesmerizing", he thought  
"Why is he looking at me like that", She thought. Rei quickly broke the concentration and grabbed her hand. He walked with her to the door.  
Kira bent down and pulled a key from under the mat. She quickly put it in the key hole and pushed open.  
"It's so dark", Rei thought. "Just the way he likes it" Kira took a step forward fumbling to find the light switch but Rei grabbed her hands.  
"Rei", Kira said in a questioningly voice. "Kira.", he pulled her close, "Can I just have you a little?", he asked in a weak voice.  
Kira thought with a stunned expression. "What does he mean, just a little?", she thought. She looked deep in Rei's eyes. They were so full of life, so curious, so needy.  
She ran her hand down his cheek. Shivers ran down his back has she did.  
He leaned in to kiss her but she playingly pulled her face back just a little to keep him wanting it more. She smiled at his expressions of needing.  
He carefully placed one of his hands on the back of her head and one on her back and pulled her to him so this time she couldn't tease him.  
He kissed her, softly. She felt her knees weaken. She loves his tenderness that he has with her.  
He slowly began planting little kisses going down her neck.  
She held his head so that it could move but not from her neck. She inhaled his smell and ran her hands through his beautiful hair.  
He could feel her breathing. Her body was so close to him. He loved when she was this close, he couldn't help but kiss her.  
He with out breaking the kisses, lead her towards the coach. He gently laid her down having to break the kisses. She looked up to him wondering what he was planning.  
She made room next to her so he could lay at her side. She patted down where he could lay. But he just frowed.  
  
*This is my first series!! And I love getting reviews. This is also my first time writing stories about people umm kissing and stuff lol so tell me what you think, thanks* 


	2. Kiras parents are home!

"Why are you frowning", Kira asked Rei.

Her question just hung in the air as if replied with a silent comment.

He bent down besides the coach and touched her cheek, gently running two fingure down her cheek to her mouth.

He kissed her softly, then looked deep into her eyes.

He argued with himself as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Do I take her? I could have her now, but she matters so much to me, maybe I will wait for her because as long as i am with her I will do anything for her", He thought.

He stood up quickly grabbed her under her arm pits and picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waste.

He started carrying her to the stairs.

She started kissing his neck softly, while running her hands threw his hair.

He climbed his way up the stairs and with everystep was kissing her neck back.

He finally reached the top of the stairs and turned into her bedroom.

He collapsed on her bed, her underneither him.

He was breathing hard from carrying her but after gasping a little for air and started kissing her soft lips.

He slowely moved his mouth down, Kissing her neck. He unbuttoned her shirt, to find a black lacey bra.

He smiled at it.

Kira saw his smile and laughed "Your so cute", she said to him.

He started kissing her chest.

Then leaving her shirt open went back up to her lips and started kissing her sweet mouth again.

As they kissed Kirs started undoing his pants belt. She blushed as she did it.

"Its okay", Rei said so she wouldnt feel so nervous about doing it.

She quickly got it undone.

Just as Kira was working with his button on his pants they heard the front door open.

"Oh no! Its my parents!" Kira said in a hoarse whipser and she sat up and buttoned back up her shirt.

Rei grabbed his belt and put it back on.

"Rei hurry get under then bed", she said with a little point to underther bed.

He followed her point and slide under it.

Just as he did so her parents walked up stairs.

Kira quickly sat done un her bed and grabbed a book.

Just then her parents walked in the room.

"Oh hi mom and dad"

"Hello Kira, how was your night?"

"Fine, how was yours?"

"It was really good but we both are so tired we have to get to bed"

"Ok", she got up and gave them both hugs goodnight.

"Good night", they both said and walked into their room.

She shut her door.

"Rei you can come out"

He slid out from underneither it.

"I should go", he said.

"No, don't go", she said frowning, "I want you to stay with me."

"Kira... I'm not gonna leave you, we will have more time, some other time."

"but....", she stammered.

"No, not tonight", he said quickly and walked to her door.

She sat down on her bed and unbuttoned her shirt.Hopeing that would get him to stay.

He looked at her. You could see the tension and him trying to making a desicion.

She smiled and said "Please..." in this tiny voice.

To be continued! I like reviews !


End file.
